


She Gets to Ask Her

by Goat_Carnival



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity gives the letter to Luz, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, The Grom (The Owl House), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Carnival/pseuds/Goat_Carnival
Summary: The biggest thing holding Amity back from asking Luz to Grom was the fact that she would be forced to face her greatest fear in front of everyone as Grom Queen. Well, what if she wasn't chosen to be Grom Queen? What if it was just some random kid, and now Amity had nothing distracting her from telling Luz her feelings?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	She Gets to Ask Her

“It’s just-! It’s… private…” Amity sighed, a little disappointed in herself. She _had_ to figure this out. Every time she was around Luz, she felt happier, yet at the same time, very, _very,_ uncomfortable. Though Edric and Emira had identified these feelings as a crush, Amity didn’t take that up front and decided to figure it out for herself.

With Grom on the horizon, Amity saw it as the perfect opportunity to enact her plan to figure out just what these feelings were; now if only she could _follow through._ She had just snatched the very note intended for her maybe-crush right out of her hands! That’s the opposite of what she wanted!

Well, at that point there was no use giving it to her in person. She guessed she had to move to Plan B; slip it in her locker, as cheesy as that was.

The school intercom suddenly expelled feedback as Principal Bump came on the announcements. Oh, right. The Grom Royalty Nomination (or… Gromination). Amity clutched her books tightly, worried that she may be the unlucky student chosen to face the hideous fearbringer that is Grometheus. She hadn’t been able to go to the previous year’s Grom, she was too young, but based on what she’d heard from Edric and Emira, it was an emotional trainwreck for the student chosen that year. True, Grom was still defeated, but the amount of emotional stress that the poor witch had experienced in one night seemed to have taken a hard psychological and physical toll on them. Considering what Amity was afraid of in this moment, she really wasn’t ready to have that fear exposed to the entire upper-classman student body.

“This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to… Jordan Pekwar! Our Grom Royal!”

Amity let go of her breath. It wasn’t her, thank the Titan. That poor other student, though…

“Well, now that that stress is taken care of,” Willow began, turning to Luz, “we should probably start heading to class.” She started to walk off with Gus and Luz, but not before quickly turning her head and lifting her hand to wave. “See you around, Amity!”

Amity smiled and returned the wave of her childhood friend as she descended the hallway out of her line of sight. As soon as Willow, Gus, and Luz couldn’t see her anymore, Amity darted towards Luz’s locker and coaxed its mouth open. She gently placed the neatly-folded pink note on the dry yellow tongue, breathed a half-relaxed sigh, and made her own way towards her class.

* * *

“Hey, Gus, you wanna hear a human joke?” Luz asked as she and her friends casually walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

“Do I ever!” Gus exclaimed, ever eager to learn more about human culture.

“Okay, what’s the first thing you do when teaching a cow how to drive? Show ‘em how to steer!”

Gus burst out laughing before he abruptly stopped. “What’s a cow?”

Luz was about to explain before she noticed they were walking by her locker. “Oh, real quick, I gotta grab something.” She opened the locker’s mouth to find a pink note resting on the tip of its tongue. She grabbed and unfolded the note and read it silently.

_Luz_

_Will you go_ _to Grom with_ _me?_

_Amity_

Willow leaned over Luz’s shoulder. “Wow, I had no idea. I guess it makes sense looking back,” she commented. “You should go with her, I think you’d make a great couple.”

“You think this is a romantic proposal?” Luz asked.

“Of course she’s asking you romantically!” Willow exclaimed. “Besides the fact that platonic Grom dates hardly ever get asked out through notes, look at how fancy the handwriting is, and the color of the paper. And the way she was looking at it earlier? Those are signs of a shy crush if I’ve ever seen one!”

Luz clutched the note and folded it back up. “I… think I should go ask her first, you know? I mean, what if I go thinking it’s a date but it turns out she just wanted to go as friends?”

“I guess that _would_ be for the best,” said Willow. “But would you say yes if it was a date? I gotta know!”

“I haven’t really thought much about a genuine partner since I got to the Boiling Isles. I totally would, though. We have a lot more in common than meets the eye. Not to mention she is kind of cute…”

Willow nodded in approval and sent Luz on her way to find Amity.

Gus quickly called after Luz, “Wait, Luz, what’s a cow?!” but she was already gone.

* * *

Amity was sitting on a picnic bench outside the school, reading the first book in a new series she had recently gotten into. But, just as one of the dragons in the arena was splashed with a mysterious black substance, Luz’s presence broke her immersed focus on the story.

Amity sharply inhaled. _Okay, Amity, this is it. You’ve risked one of your best relationships in years for this, now you just have to face her response like a mature adult._ She let her breath go as Luz sat down across from her at the table.

“Hey, Amity. I uh… um…” Luz didn’t know what to say. This was her first potentially romantic encounter in her life, at least with someone who wasn’t some puppet luring her into a trap. “What’cha reading?”

Amity looked down at her book, avoiding eye contact with Luz. “Oh, just another book series from the human realm. Despite it being about dragons it has some solid representation.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of those books. They’re no _Good Witch Azura_ , though.” Luz fiddled with the note in her pocket and pulled it out. “So, uh, I just found this note in my locker.”

Here it was. Amity felt a large pit in her stomach as if she was gonna throw up. “Y-yeah. So… what do you say, Luz?”

“O-of course I will, Amity, but,” Luz began. Amity felt like her heart was going to burst. She said yes! But it still seemed like she had more to say. “Did you want to go together as friends, or… more than that?”

Was it really that unclear? Amity’s heart fell again, but she sucked it up and looked Luz dead in her wide brown eyes. “I was hoping you would be my date,” she confirmed. “Is your answer still yes?”

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand in her own. “Of course I’ll be your date to Grom, Amity!”

Amity’s face flushed bright red and her eyes started watering. Her siblings were definitely right; she was in love with the human witch. She got up from her side of the table and moved to hug her Grom date.

* * *

When Luz returned to the Owl House that afternoon, she found Eda and King working to tailor a suit for the Owl Lady.

“Oh! Hey, Eda, nice outfit! Special occasion?”

“I’ve been asked to chaperone Grom tonight, so I have to look good!” Eda boasted with a flip of her long silver hair.

“And Gus asked me to co-emcee with him!” King added, holding up a poster of him and Gus wearing sunglasses and standing back-to-back in cheesy poses.

“So, have they announced the victim yet?” Eda asked mischievously.

“Yes, but it’s no one I know,” Luz assured her. “Oh! I do have something big to share, though! I’m going to Grom as Amity’s date!”

Eda and King looked at Luz with blank stares before King finally spoke up. “Oh! She’s that green-haired cupcake-murderer, right?”

“That was _one time,_ King! And she’s really nice, just a little closed off,” Luz defended her date.

“Well, good for you, kiddo,” Eda draped her arm around her apprentice. “So, what’re you gonna wear to impress your girl?”

“I have just the outfit in mind!” Luz exclaimed.

* * *

“So you really asked her out?!” Edric and Emira gasped in unison. They were at home, trying on their outfits for Grom.

Amity rolled her eyes. “Of course I did, it wasn’t that hard.”

“All those crumpled up pink slips of paper in the trash would beg to disagree, Mittens,” Emira teased with a smirk.

Amity let out a soft growl before composing herself. “Well, I asked her, and she said yes, and I can say with certainty that _she_ won't stand me up like your dates did last year. Or the year before that.”

“Hey, those were just brief lapses in judgement!” Edric shouted defensively.

“I heavily doubt Ed and I would get stood up _three years_ in a row,” Emira laughed.

“So, how are you gonna do this?” Edric asked. “Pick her up at the Owl House or meet her at the school?”

“Well… I don’t really want to make a whole spectacle. It’s just a Grom date, I don’t even know if we’re gonna keep up the relationship afterwards. I’ll just… keep it small.”

“Noooo Mittens!!” Emira whined. “You and Luz will be the perfect couple! Don’t go into the relationship so cynical!”

“I’m not being cynic-”

“It would be so romantic to pick her up at her house, wouldn’t it? And you could walk together all the way to the school, hand in hand, basking in the romantic glow of the moonlight.”

“You think she’d appreciate that?” Amity asked.

“If we know anything about Luz, it’s that she’s a sucker for sappy romantics,” Edric commented. “Go ahead and get ready! You have a first date to nail down!”

Amity furrowed her brow at her elder siblings but turned and made her way to her own room to get ready. She decided to get one more quick blow in before she did. “At least I’ll actually have a date!”

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, yet still burning into Amity’s eyes as she approached the Owl House. She was greeted by a horrific creature that could only be described as more inhumanely disastrous than a demon.

The creature looked at her and opened it’s beaked mouth, addressing her in a bone-chilling tone. 

“HOOT! HI AMITY! NICE DRESS!! ARE YOU HERE FOR YOUR DATE WITH LUZ?!”

“Shh shut up, you stupid bird!” Amity whispered angrily.

“Sheesh! I was just trying to be nice, _hoot_ ,” Hooty scoffed. He opened the door and allowed her entrance into the Owl House.

Behind the door were Willow, Gus, Eda, and King. They were preoccupied with their own respective activities, presumably all while waiting on Luz to get ready. While Eda was tightening her bowtie and Willow was lying down on the sofa staring at the ceiling absentmindedly, Gus and King were looking through a human book about something called a “Nebraska.”

“Oh, so that’s what a cow is.”

Willow’s gaze shifted to the door where she saw Amity standing. “Amity!” she exclaimed. “Are you here for Luz?”

Amity blushed and looked away shyly. “Haha, yeah. Is she almost ready?”

“I hope so, we gotta get going soon,” Eda commented from across the room.

“I’m coming, you guys! Don’t leave yet!” Luz called from atop the stairs. Her rushing footsteps shook the house as she hurried down the steps. She entered the den, presenting her odd yet stylish outfit of a tux and skirt. Her smile morphed to an awkward grin and blush once she noticed her date standing across the room from her. “Amity! Wow, I didn’t expect you here. I uh… love your outfit.”

“Me too- I mean, you! Your outfit! I love your outfit, too! It’s… great,” Amity stammered. She worried her fluster was embarrassing her in front of Luz’s other friends.

“Yeah, well… I was gonna go with an otter costume I found, but Eda said it wasn’t ‘appropriate’ for a first date.”

Eda lightly stomped across the floor and approached the girls. “Yes, you’re both _very_ _adorable._ Listen, kids, we’re gonna go ahead. Do me a favor and leave all this,” she gestured wildly to both Amity and Luz, “out of my personal space, okay? There are only so many things worse than awkward teenage flirting.”

“You know what would be even _more_ adorable?” Luz teased as everyone made their way out of the house.

“Don’t you _dare_ change into that otter costume, Luz,” Eda scolded. “You’d regret it.” 

“I don’t even regret the last time I did!” Luz retorted.

Rolling her eyes and smiling lovingly, Eda slammed the door, leaving Luz and Amity alone in the Owl House.

“I… wasn’t really gonna change into the otter costume,” Luz said, laughing awkwardly as she turned to Amity, lying through her teeth.

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Amity returned, unconvinced. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. She and Luz shared a held gaze for a few moments before she caved and held out her hand towards the door. “Should we get going?”

“Oh! Of course!” Luz exclaimed as if she’d been snapped out of a trance. Without any hesitation, she locked her fingers in Amity’s outstretched hand.

* * *

Luz and Amity arrived just as the first song was ending; there was plenty of time before the fight. Couples were scattered around the gym, some chatting, some sitting in awkward silence, not sure how to act around their partner. Amity grinned maliciously as soon as she saw her siblings sitting alone on the bleachers, no dates in sight.

They didn’t know exactly how to approach this dance together. Did they just go in, flirt off to the side, and talk until they heard a song they wanted to dance to? Well, their conversation energy had been basically exhausted all the way to the school, and Luz cursed under her breath at Eda for taking Owlbert and forcing them to walk to Hexside. Granted, the walk wasn’t that far, but Luz could tell Amity’s heels were blistered from all the crooked steps she had to take.

“You sure you don’t need to sit down and rest?” Luz asked her date worriedly. “Your heels look kind of raw and pink. Like extra rare steak”

“Stop insulting my heels!” Amity joked. “But, I guess I could sit down for a bit. Though, as my date, you _do_ owe me at least _one_ dance.”

Luz chuckled. She hadn’t seen Amity this happy or remotely mischievous at all since she met her. It was cute. She sat down and shifted closer to her, their fingertips a little more than an inch apart. Their position could best be described as school-appropriate PDA.

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a while. None of the songs the band was playing were able to entice them into a dance, so sitting alone was really the best option they had here.

Amity was the first one to break the silence between them. “I’m sorry this is so boring, Luz,” she groaned. “Believe me, if I hadn’t been so nervous about my feelings for you I probably would’ve made our first date a little more… romantic, you know?”

“It’s fine. Sure, the awkwardness of every teenager ever seems to be amplified when they’re all shoved in a room like this, but I’ve been happy so far just sitting next to you.” Luz smiled softly at Amity, feeling heavy in the chest and tense in the shoulders. She moved her hand closer to Amity’s, intertwining their fingers.

Though not the most romantic setting for this, Luz figured it was now or never. Amity, her cheeks now flushing bright pink, seemed to take the hint and leaned towards her as Luz did the same. They were getting closer together, and feeling the warmth coming off of each other’s faces, they…

…were suddenly interrupted by the lights shutting off with a loud, distant _thud!_ A spotlight shone on the stage where Gus was standing, holding a microphone. Further up on the bleachers, Skara and her date were yelling and cheering like annoying sports fans. It was clear that this was a seriously infectious personality in both the human realm and the demon realm, and there was still no hope for a cure. Those poor, youthful, souls.

Gus began hyping up the crowd, acknowledging Principal Bump and just all around being a really charming kid. At one point, he told Luz’s cow joke from earlier that day, but the crowd below him just grunted in confusion. He then went on to explain the agricultural significance of cows and their economic influence on the midwestern United States in the human realm. Needless to say, the Grom crowd was now _very_ well informed on human farming.

But, that didn’t matter now, because it was time for the Grom Royal to make their entrance! They nervously walked into the gym, flipping a pencil in their fingers. Meanwhile, on the stage, Gus prepared the arena for the Royal’s battle. A weapon rack emerged from the floor as a trap door opened and lowered a ramp to a seemingly empty room below the school.

It was hard to see from where she and Amity were sitting, but Luz could tell that the Grom Royal was swallowing back their nerves. They grabbed a sword and descended the ramp, where a black blob warped around its challenger and roared menacingly.

“Wow, I had no idea piles of goo could roar! Where I come from they mostly just bounce, stick, and make flatulent noises,” Luz joked. Amity couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

Grom suddenly transformed into a black and white sea creature, similar to that of an orca, Luz observed, but under the creature’s belly remained a messy pile of the black goo, likely to keep the authenticity of the sea creature’s appearance. The Royal dispelled that image quickly, and Grom suddenly closed in on them. Extending part of its body in the shape of a wicked tendril, Grom touched the forehead of its challenger and their eyes glowed blue. The fearbringer then divided itself into smaller, separate blobs that took the shapes of other witchlings. No one Luz or Amity knew personally, but they did recognize their faces around the room.

The Royal just started crying, but it became mixed with laughter as they began chopping down every single one of the Grom pieces, their odd crying-laugh becoming more and more unhinged with every slice. Whatever this fear was, it was _really_ deep and personal.

Amity’s eyes widened in shock and concern. She turned to Luz, who, eyes still fixed on the battle, shared her horrified expression. She tapped her on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

Luz blushed and looked over to Amity, whose face was a mix of infatuation - likely in reference to Luz herself - and fear, which was clearly caused by the horrific scene down below. Before Luz could even finish nodding, Amity grabbed her hand and they escaped the gym, telling no one where they’d gone.

* * *

The couple kept running through the woods, Amity having kicked off her shoes so her heels wouldn’t start to bleed. They both got tired once they reached a clearing that further led to the edge of a cliff. They sat down, back to back, hand in hand, exhausted.

“Okay, that was much more fun than sitting next to you in silence at some school dance!” Luz said. She then burst into uncontrollable laughter, falling on her side. She would have rolled down the hill had Amity not caught her and lifted her back on her feet.

“Speaking of ‘dance,’” Amity pulled Luz closer, placing one hand on her shoulder, “I believe you still owe me one.”

Luz smiled. “Of course, how could I forget.” She started to move into position before she was struck with an idea. “Oh! Hold on a sec!” She reached into her pocket (pockets in girls’ formal wear? This place really did have every myth) and pulled out her phone. She fiddled with a few settings before placing it on the ground and moving back to Amity. “What’s a dance without music to move to? I chose a song genre that was really surging in popularity before I came here.”

The song playing was upbeat, and Amity and Luz couldn’t help but start dancing to it immediately. Each instrument seemed to be playing its own song, but they still blended well together to form this one musical piece. While the main beat of the song was supplied heavily by the bass guitar and drums, the real standout of the unique mixture of sounds was the saxophone. The noise it made was nearly indescribable. It was rough and loud, but once the song reached its solo the two girls couldn’t help but smile, at each other and at the music they were sharing this dance to. Its melody brought chills to both of them and a feeling that started in the throat and spread to the corners of their mouths just took them over.

Luz and Amity smiled, their grins wider than either of them had ever grinned before. They pressed their foreheads together, alleviating the weird emptying feeling that had creeped on to the bridges of their noses. As the song ended and the phone moved on to the next piece in the playlist, Luz and Amity just stood there, arms around each other, faces overwhelmingly close. This was definitely the perfect moment.

The feeling that they really wanted to share this here, in this moment, was mutual, but as their faces were moving closer together, both girls seemed to be hesitating. It was Luz who finally took the initiative and pressed her lips into Amity’s.

They didn’t say a thing as they pulled apart. Luz smiled sheepishly as she went to silence the music that was still playing in the background. She sat back down next to Amity. They’d done so many things in a row that the idea of calling this first date to an end and declaring it a success didn’t seem so bad. There was still one more thing Luz wanted to do, though.

“I learned the plant glyph this morning. You think you can help me try it out?” Luz asked.

Amity blinked her tired eyes, but still gave Luz a soft smile. “Sure. What do you need me to do?”

Luz prompted Amity to take her hand as she placed one of her plant glyphs on the ground with the other. She activated the glyph using the hand that held Amity’s. As both of their hands made contact with the paper, the glyph started to glow, brighter than Luz had seen thus far. She and Amity stepped back, and in good instinct, because the plant they’d grown together was much larger than Luz ever anticipated it to be. A massive tree that practically exploded with pink leaves had grown from the single plant glyph.

Amity stared in awe. She’d seen Luz’s magic in action before, but to think she was capable of _this?!_ Wow… it was no wonder she fell in love with her. She turned to her and smiled. “This is amazing, Luz,” she sighed.

“It really is…” Luz said, eyes still fixed on the tree. She slowly turned her head towards her da- _no;_ she slowly turned her head towards her _girlfriend._ “Can we do this again?” she asked hopefully.

“Luz, I would do this a thousand times over.” Amity fell into her girlfriend’s arms and held her tight, clutching her jacket as she dug her face into her shoulder.

They held their embrace until the moonlight no longer illuminated the sky.

Il- _lumity_ -ed the sky.


End file.
